ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Mitzuki
Team Mitzuki are the main protagonists of the Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures series. MEMBERS *Kanata Mitzuki - The 16-year-old leader of the group, and sister / father figure of Shara following his parents' death at the hands of Count Jiblo. He is a master telekinesist and swordsman. *Shara Mitzuki - The 14-year-old younger sister of Kanata who has lived with Kanata following her parents' death at the hands of Count Jiblo. She is a skilled inventor and martial artist, while also vowing to stay by her brother's side no matter what. *Vivi Konoko - The 17-year-old love interest (later girlfriend) of Kanata who is a master swordsman and expert martial artist, who is also described as the brains of the group. *Cameron Johnson - The 16-year-old American best friend of Kanata who is the IG-80 / comedic member of the group. Despite this, he has a big heart and is skilled at taking down his enemies via his superhuman strength powers. *Hetzuka Minomoto - The 15-year-old tomboy of the group and Cameron's love interest. She is a skilled hacker and defeats her enemies with her cuteness and/or toy beam sword. *Jeck McKenzie - A 13-year-old adventurous scavenger who joins along with Team Mitzuki during Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Star Wars Resistance. He also has a crush on Shara Mitzuki, who later becomes his girlfriend later on in the series, during one of the crossover episodes with the IG-88's Adventures series. *Yugo *Evangelyne *Percedal *Amalia *Ruel *Tulip *Kanata Age *Misora Whitale *Lecty Eisenach *Rico Flamel *Yuri Flostre *Chloe Sevegny *Lloyd Alwin *Juliet Persia *Romio Inuzuka *Meliodas *Diane *Ban *King *Gowther *Merlin *Escanor *Elizabeth Liones *Hawk List of Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Adventure Films *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Maze Runner *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Divergent *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Divergent Series: Insurgent *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Divergent Series: Allegiant *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Divergent Series: Ascendant (TV series) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of V For Vendetta *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Hunger Games *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Hunger Games: Mockingjay *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Star Wars Resistance (TV series) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Bumblebee (2018) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Superman *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Superman II *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Superman III *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Supergirl (1984) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Superman IV: The Quest For Peace *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Batman (1989) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Batman Returns *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Batman Forever *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Batman & Robin *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Steel *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Catwoman (2004) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Constantine (2005) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Batman Begins *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Superman Returns *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki And The Dark Knight (2008) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet The Watchmen (2009) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet The Losers (2013) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Jonah Hex (2010) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Red *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Red 2 *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Green Lantern (2011) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of The Dark Knight Rises *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Wonder Woman (2017) *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet Wonder Woman 1984 *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki Meet The Man Of Steel (2013) *'IG-88 / Kanata & Shara Crossover Films:' **IG-88 Meets Captain Marvel **IG-88's Adventures Of Dark Phoenix **IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers (2007) **IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Revenge Of The Fallen **IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Dark Of The Moon **IG-88's Adventures Of Batman Vs. Superman: Dawn Of Justice **IG-88 And The Justice League (2017) **IG-88 Meets Aquaman (2018) **IG-88 Meets Shazam (2018) **IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic World **IG-88's Adventures Of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom **IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: Age Of Extinction **IG-88's Adventures Of Transformers: The Last Knight *Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions